


Through Heaven's Eyes

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gandalf Ships It, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Gandalf's contemplation of Arwen on their wedding day.





	Through Heaven's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #27 - Perspective is everything. Write a story about your character, but through their eyes and perspective of someone else.
> 
> AN: I honestly, was confused by the way this prompt was worded. So, if this isn't what was meant, my apologies. I'll attempt to rewrite it then.

A beautiful creature. A delicate flower easily mistaken as weak without defenses. He knew hers was one of the hardest of choices, and one of love's greatest testimonies. She follows in the path of of Luthien. Wise and ethereal like the rest of her kind, Gandalf understood the depth of what she was forsaking. In the eyes of an elf, her life would be over in a blink of an eye. Yet the symbol of her sacrifice will unite elf and man kin in pace and hope.

 

As he watched her pass with the procession preceding her to the alter, diadems dancing in her hair and the sky blue dress trailing behind like a garden of sky and flowers united, his smile was tainted with the knowledge of the sure future. Her husband would get all the glory - but she will fade like the Evenstar of her name. Her memorial a green grave and mourned by the trees and her children alone. Forgotten, but an important part in the puzzle of the world.

 

A sad fate, though beautiful now on this day of wedding. A flower glowing in the twilight.

 

END


End file.
